Knot What I Expected
by bookgirl111
Summary: It's Lance and Keith's first anniversary –and guess what! They finally do the deed! But something unexpected occurs… thus ensues the strange aftermath of a new understanding about Keith's Galra background. Klance and Yaoi -not for people who dislike either!
1. Knot What I Expected

_Knot What I Expected_

 **Summary: It's Lance and Keith's first anniversary –and guess what! They finally do the deed! But something unexpected occurs… thus ensues the strange aftermath of a new understanding about Keith's Galra background.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron LD! Can't wait for season three!**

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

"Are –are you?" the voice comes out husked, breathless.

"God… yes…" whispers the other voice, deeper than the first. Lifting up two long, tan legs over his shoulders the thrusts become even deeper than before.

Tan hands with long fingers grips his arms in a death grip. "K-Keith!" the first voice calls out. Deep blue eyes stare into grey-blue –dazed in an unknown high. "Keeeith!" a deep cry escapes as a bundle of nerves Lance wasn't even aware existed are hit for the first time.

An even deeper growl comes from above Lance. A shiver runs down his spine, completely separate from his shaking and pounding hips. Grey-blue eyes are blown wide open as if they were pitched black. Something animalistic seems to scream from those eyes.

Gasping Lance unknowingly tightens around Keith's already impressive growth. "Aah!" the moans don't stop and the fire that has been growing in his veins is reaching his peak.

"Lance!" Keith growls. Giving one last slam he growls out "t-time!"

"Yes!"

"AAH!" Both of them cry out together. The world flashes white. With a grunt Keith collapses on top of Lance, listening to his boyfriends –no, lover's –chest rise and fall rapidly.

"Keith," Lance softly whispers under his huffs. "Are you," he pauses for another breath, looking up at Lance's deep blue eyes he notices the confusion within them. Did he do something wrong? He researched as best he could how to properly make love to his first boyfriend –heck, even Lance admitted to being a virgin. Did he hurt Lance? "Are you still cumming?"

What? Lifting himself off Lance's chest he realized that he could still feel the slight high of his cock streaming out, as signaled by droplets of cum dripping out of Lance's flush red anal.

Looking back up at Lance, who is now propping himself off the bed by his elbows, "Is that not normal?" Keith asks breathlessly, slightly scared. Is it not normal? He asks himself. "Should I pull out?"

"I –I don't know…" Lance whispers, the high now long gone as the aftermath bliss is still being burned out by the warm cum steadily still filling up his inners. "I guess?"

Nodding Keith looks down at his still somehow hard and somehow not hard cock and begins to pull back, out of the soft yet still tight warmth of his first love. Milk colored liquid runs out of the tight hole but Keith notices something… different. Rather than a calm and wonderful bliss that Keith has been experiencing thus far. His cock becomes searing hot and hard.

"Ah!" Lance cries out, moaning in a way that makes Keith want to pound him into the bed again. "K-Keiiiith," he husks out, "are you getting bigger?"

Please stop talking, he wanted to explain to Lance as that voice keeps making his heart race even faster. Warmth. Burning and searing warmth. "Areyougettingtighter?" he rushes out as another high seems to burn his entire body.

"I don't –what?" Lance feels almost as if he's suddenly been drugged, the warmth in his stomach seems to burn –in a different way than the unbearable pain coming from his ass. "Keith… Keith… baby, pull out –pull out please…" a moan takes over and collapsing back on the bed Lance's hips buck.

Said buck didn't push Keith further out –so much as pull him deeper in.

"Vol-Voltron Lance!" Keith finally gets out after a moment of pure white bliss. Steading himself by grabbing Lance's hips Keith pulls –why can't I pull out?

"What?" Lance shouts from beyond his own internal haze.

Blushing Keith looks up at his lover, "Did I say that aloud?" Lance's worried, hazed, and somewhat annoyed eyes answers for him. "Stupid question. Sorry. I'll –I'll try again." Forcing his hips backwards and trying to keep Lance's lower body from following him all Keith gets his and Lance's moans as well as Lance's entire body having been dragged further down the bed with him.

"Are you –you can't be –AH! Keith!" Lance tries and fails to avoid moaning as Keith continually attempts to pull out of his tight hole only to somehow end up practically having sex all over again. Other than a centimeter or two his cock refuses to release its hold inside of Lance. "Stop! Stop!"

A stream of white shoots up and hits Keith right in the face.

"…Keith…" Looking down at his lover Keith barely responds more so than blinking once, twice and staring down at Lance's bright red face as he tries to conceal it behind long, tanned fingers.

"Did you..?"

"I told you to stop!" Lance cries out in embarrassment. "But –but you didn't –and –and it felt so… so _good_." The last word was practically moaned.

A rush of warm runs down his spine –causing Lance to cry out at the same time that Keith realizes how much tighter, how painfully and pleasurably tighter Lance's entrance is becoming. But, Keith comes to realize out of the fog, only Lance's entrance is unbearably tight –the rest of his cock feels fine.

Looking down Keith sees something that he's never seen before. And no, for the record, he did not scream like a little girl. Nor did he, in turn, cause Lance to freak out as well and actually bend over enough while trying to comfort him that his too flexible boyfriend saw the very thing that he was freaking out about.

"Oh." Lance whispers calmly, his arms wrapped about Keith's neck, while still looking down at his boyfriend's swollen cock.

"Oh?"

Looking up at his lovers confused, and still slightly freaked out expression, Lance quickly pecks him on the lips. "I guess we didn't think this through, space cat."

"Think what through?"

"Wow," Lance whispers a smile coming to his face, "and people say I'm slow."

Huffing Keith tries to internally calm himself –because this is most definitely not normal!

"We didn't think about you being half-Galran, space cat. Obviously both of us were unprepared but this probably isn't anything to worry about –I'm actually more worried at the semen still filling me up," Lance whispers brushing his face against Keith's cheek.

"Galran? What –how do you know this is normal for an alien species?"

Pecking Keith's red cheek, Lance moves away and rolls his hips around bring both of them a shot of pleasure. "Space cat –I grew up with three siblings, two dogs and three cats. All the animals in that equation were not fixed so I think I know a thing or two about cats knotting their mates."

Thinking through another roll of pleasure, Keith husks, "Knotting?"

Continuing to shift his hips around the swollen base, Lance places light kisses all over his lovers face, loving the looks of confusion. "Knotting –swelling at the base of the cock to ensure pregnancy. Usually it has long periods of semen being poured into the female and is done for survival of the species." Placing a long kiss on his lips Lance ends his explanation, "Galra are basically just space cats –I guess since that is probably all this is it might be normal."

Going through another series of kisses Keith asks: "How long do you think it will take to end?"

"I don't know –but one thing is for sure."

"What?"

"We won't be doing any quickie sessions in this relationship."

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

 **AN: Because that is the one down side of knotting –it is literally impossible for quick sessions on the go! I hope that you liked this one-shot and this is technically a trilogy with two other stories that are AU's of this one! They will be titled similar but you do not have to read any or all three of them as they are just variations I had ideas for when I was doing this one!**

 **Review, like, and have a great day!**


	2. Extra One

_Knot What I Expected Extras_

 **Summary: It's Lance and Keith's first anniversary –and guess what! They finally do the deed! But something unexpected occurs… thus ensues the strange aftermath of a new understanding about Keith's Galra background.**

 **Aka: Reviewer has to give the author some new ideas for extras…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron LD! Can't wait to finally have the time to watch season three! Preferably before season four comes out!**

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

{Extra One Start: Pidge Walks in…}

"Hey Lance, do you know where Keith is? We need him for… Oh…"

"Ah, ha-harder… more!"

Luckily for the Green Paladin the two nude boys were facing the direction opposite to the door, and extra lucky for Pidge the automatic doors on a space ship don't make the _swoosh_ sound so nostalgic to every sci-fi film ever made.

"Never mind," Pidge whispers to themselves, "experiments can wait for later," and slowly takes a step out of the slightly dimmed room.

Once the doors close again, without either passionate or _loud_ boy noticing, and thus seals off the porno occurring on the other side Pidge lets out a breath they didn't note holding. Blinking twice the gender-fluid turns around and heads far, far away not wanting to think about their two older space-brothers fucking any longer.

"I need alcohol for this."

At least it didn't stop the lover-boys as Keith on the other side of the door asks, "Are –are you?" and Lance answers "God… yes…" never once realizing a fourteen year old saw them nude and going at it.

Yup. Pidge needs a nice strong beverage. Maybe Shiro has some sake hidden somewhere.

 **[Extra One End: …And Not Into a Bar.]**

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

 **AN: I hope you know I have a microeconomics final today and instead of studying I was typing this up all day –well, this and the** Knot What I Expected: An AU **, featuring Altean Lance because this one idea already devolved into a bunch of AU's of itself. This last month was way too busy with me either being at work or in school ALL DAY ALL WEEK but tomorrow starts my less than two week summer vacation [with work] before classes start up again. So I hope to get some shit done and not come down to the wire like this again [it'll probably still happen]. Hope your July and early August has been easier than mine!**

 **And by the way the manner in which I wrote the first extra it could be considered cannon! Pidge could have walked in on Lance and Keith without the lovers notice! Either way –your choice!**

 **Extra One? Yeah there was a second one based on** Resa's **comment… it ended up being its own two-shot? IDK. We'll see it should be uploaded next month along with the third version of this one-shot** Know What I Expected: A Flipside AU **. So… keep an eyes out for it** Resa **! It is called** With Every Step We Take **and it is Klance too.**

 **More reviews means more extras and I have no problem doing extras for the other stories so try out Knot What I Expected: An AU!**


End file.
